Something more
by Raquelle Rox
Summary: This fanfic takes place directly after S02E04 (Lancelot and Gwen). Merlin knows that Arthur is hiding something from him and he's going to find out what it is one way or another. Arthur and Merlin's friendship strengthens with an unexpected conversation. Merlin then helps the love of Arthur's life to unite with Arthur for his friend. If only Arthur could see that it isn't Gwen.


**SOMETHING MORE**

 **Author's note: This is my first Merlin fanfic so please be lenient with the reviews. I have only watched until season 2 of Merlin but have completely fallen in love with this tv series and couldn't wait to write a fanfic about it. It will probably not be cannon.**

 **This fanfic takes place directly after season 2 episode 4 (Lancelot and Gwen)**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

Merlin rushed across the halls of the castle, maintaining his speed and balance so as to not drop Arthur's dinner as he was already running late. Though Merlin doubted that Arthur would have an appetite today. After all, they had just returned from rescuing Gwen a few hours earlier and after seeing the relationship between Lancelot and Gwen, Arthur had been rather subdued. He had not even eaten lunch with the excuse of seeing the king for some matter of urgency, not that Merlin believed him. Just as Merlin was about to reach Arthur's chambers, a voice called out "Merlin, a moment." And not just any voice but the king himself. Having very little choice in the matter, Merlin turned around to see the king a few feet to his right and walked towards him, resigning himself to face Arthur's wrath for the soon to be extremely late dinner. Merlin internally sighed, _oh well, I better get used to mucking out the stables because that is exactly what Arthur will have me doing for the foreseeable future!_

However, Merlin removed all traces of annoyance from his face as he reached the king and respectfully inquired, "Yes, sire?"

"That's Arthur's dinner?" the king asked, his voice different as it lacked the usual firmness which was replaced by an emotion Merlin couldn't decipher. At Merlin's silent nod, Uther continued, with a tinge of uncertainty that piqued Merlin's curiosity, "Make sure he eats it. If he refuses, inform me immediately." Merlin nodded despite having no intention to obey; Merlin would encourage Arthur to eat but if he flat out refused, Merlin could not tattle on him, he was just too loyal to Arthur for that. However, he knew he had to make sure Arthur would eat, he needed it especially after not having a decent meal in the last two days and skipping lunch today. And Merlin would make sure Arthur ate. Somehow…

But how strange it was that the king was asking of such a thing, he had never before. Perhaps the king had noticed that Arthur hadn't had lunch, though Merlin could not guess how he would for when Arthur had refused to eat lunch and left his chambers, Merlin had eaten it instead and empty plates had been escorted out of the prince's chambers.

The king seemed satisfied by Merlin's response however as he turned away with a final "as you were."

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers with the expectation to find Arthur either pretending to be asleep so as to avoid Merlin's enquiries about his lack of appetite or sitting at the head of his table, waiting for his tardy servant to bring him his dinner. Merlin did not know which scenario he would have preferred but what he hadn't considered was to find Arthur leaning against his work table, scribbling out a note. _Perhaps, it's for Gwen_ , thought Merlin. However, he began to doubt it as he spotted a slight smile on Arthur's face as he wrote. With how things had been left off with Gwen, there was no way Arthur would have anything to be happy about concerning her, but Merlin could not imagine who else the note could be addressed to. With an audible cough, Merlin announced his presence, snapping Arthur out of his focus on the note.

"Ah Merlin, you're here," Arthur spoke as he rolled up the note and tied a purple string across it. Arthur then turned to face Merlin with a smile on his face that immediately vanished upon spotting the dinner tray.

"I'm not hungry," Arthur grumbled, though without the arrogance he usually did. In fact, now that Merlin was noticing Arthur instead of diverting his attention to the note, he realised Arthur looked different. He didn't look smug at his latest victory nor did he look crestfallen at the unfortunate fate of his relationship with Gwen. He almost looked content and…humble. As he walked up to Merlin from behind the table, his stance seemed slightly off as if he were uncomfortable, but Merlin was certain that Arthur had not gained any injuries from his battle with the Wilfren as Gaius had performed a medical check up on all three of them immediately upon their return, as per the king's instruction.

However, before Merlin could dwell on the source of Arthur's apparent injury, he was brought out of his musings by a smack to the head. "Didn't I tell you I wasn't hungry? Take it away. I'm going to asleep," Arthur said.

When Merlin made no movement, Arthur continued "or you could eat it as you did with my lunch."

At this statement Merlin blanched slightly but soon recovered as he noticed the teasing glint in Arthur's eye which was odd as well since Arthur only joked with him when he was in a happy mood and Merlin couldn't understand how Arthur could be as things hadn't really gone well between Arthur and Gwen. Perhaps he was just glad that she was alive and safe?

Ignoring Arthur's words, Merlin said "You should eat. You haven't had lunch. After the last few days you've had, you really need it." And they both knew that Merlin was not only talking about the long journey to rescue Gwen. However, Arthur stubbornly repeated "I'm not hungry." He enunciated each word and Merlin saw the warning loud and clear; scurry off immediately or incur Arthur's wrath. But Merlin knew Arthur needed a decent meal after the physically exhausting and emotionally draining experience he had had, and so Merlin played the last card he had, with very little hope of success, "The king ordered me to ensure you eat. He'll be cross if he finds that you haven't." Merlin expected another smack on the head as response for his thinly veiled threat or perhaps, Arthur to call out his bluff. After all, Merlin was sure Arthur knew he wouldn't tell the king. However, Merlin was beyond shocked when Arthur lowered his gaze upon the mention of the king and softly grumbled, "Fine, give it here."

Merlin handed the tray over, counting his lucky stars, but just as he turned with the intention of picking up Arthur's laundry, he noticed that instead of sitting at his seat, Arthur was standing by the table as he ate.

"Sire, wouldn't you rather sit?" Merlin dared to ask.

Arthur narrowed his eyes before replying with a healthy dose of annoyance "No, I'm fine here."

Upon further scrutiny, Merlin realised that Arthur was already in his night clothes, something he did not do until after dinner and Merlin usually handed him his night clothes from his cupboard. Why would Arthur get the clothes himself tonight? Arthur was not even wearing his belt, instead it lay forgotten beside his bed.

What had changed today?

* * *

As he finished his dinner standing up, Arthur noticed that Merlin was staring at him. In fact, he had not stopped staring at him throughout the entire meal. As he could not bear it any longer, he snapped at Merlin who stood on the other side of the table. "What?"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you: what?" Merlin replied sassily. Only Merlin could get away with showing him attitude, but Arthur valued Merlin's brutal honesty and unwavering loyalty more than he would ever admit.

And so, Arthur tried again, "why have you been staring at me?"

"Why have you been acting so strange?" Merlin shot back.

"You have stood there for the past half an hour or so without so much as blinking and you think I'm acting strange?" Arthur questioned incredulously, though he began to have a terrible feeling in his gut that Merlin was catching on and he really did not want Merlin to.

"Come on, Arthur what's going on? You're already changed, and you ate your entire dinner without sitting down at the table for even a second. Speaking of which, since when do you cower at the king's orders? Why'd you eat if you really weren't hungry," Merlin burst out, no doubt filled to the brink with curiosity and likely frustration at the lack of explanations. And though Arthur desired to have a friend to confide in and he knew Merlin would fit the role nicely as he wouldn't repeat it to a soul, Arthur could not…not tonight. Besides it looked like Merlin had already realised that he'd said too much, if his widened eyes and gaping mouth were anything to go by.

"Merlin, shut up."

* * *

After the outburst Merlin had been expecting far worse than the command he had just received. _Wow, Arthur really is in a good mood._

Not ready to test his luck more than he already had, Merlin obediently said, "Yes sire," and turned to leave the room but before he could so as much as take a step, Arthur called out "And Merlin?"

Merlin closed his eyes for a nanosecond as he silently cursed himself for his naivete, there was no way Arthur would let him leave this easily after his admittedly empty threat and nosy questions. Merlin turned around, waiting to be handed a list of chores that needed to be done first thing in the morning or perhaps right at this second. Instead of prattling off about the things he needed done, Arthur made his way back to his desk and retrieved the note Merlin had seen him writing. "Give this to Morgana before you go to sleep, will you?"

 _Well, that's one mystery solved. Though, why would Arthur write a note to Morgana when he could simply go talk to her in person?_

However, valuing his life, Merlin decided not to pester Arthur further and silently took the note from his hands but just as he turned away, Arthur grabbed his wrist, turning him back around "And Merlin, if I find that you have read the note before delivering it to Morgana, I will feed you to the dogs." At Merlin's nod, Arthur released his wrist and made his way to his bed whilst Merlin scurried out.

As Merlin neared Morgana's room, he could hear her talking, quite anxiously in fact. _Probably chatting with Gwen then._

He had barely knocked on the door when it burst open and Merlin was surprised to find a truly worried looking Morgana on the other instead of Gwen even though he could see Gwen further inside the room. It was strange for Morgana to be answering the door when Gwen was present in her room. Adding that to the list of things to be thought about in greater detail later, he spoke "Arthur sent this for you." Merlin was prepared for some questions about what the note was about or why Arthur had sent a note instead of visiting himself. Instead, Morgana eagerly took the note from with a muttered "finally" that Merlin was not supposed to hear but his sharp ears caught anyway. A whirlwind was slower than Morgana's mood swings it seemed as Merlin had never seen emotions change quite as abruptly as Morgana's did as she scanned the note, the anxiety transforming to relief and the worry to joy. Merlin watched as the unshed tears of worry froze in her eyes, only to be replaced by a joyous giggle. As she finished reading the note, there was a mischievous sparkle in her eye and a slight smile on her face which was remarkably similar to Arthur's own look when Merlin had seen him writing the note. "Thank you, Merlin."

What he wouldn't do to find out what the note contained.

Instead of closing the door however, Morgana rushed further into her room, adding a few more words to a note of her own, a lengthy one from what Merlin could tell by his place by the door. Morgana then folded the note and tied the note with a red string and then handed it over to Gwen "Give this to Arthur please."

"He's already gone to bed. I can take it to his chambers if you like," Merlin couldn't help but add, ignoring the look Gwen gave him. After the rocky stage at which Arthur's _relationship_ with Gwen had landed on and seeing Arthur's bizarre behaviour, Merlin really didn't think it was a good idea for Arthur and Gwen to be together alone; Arthur needed some time to think about how he wanted to progress with Gwen before seeing her again. Morgana, oblivious to all this, simply smiled at Merlin and with a giddiness that Merlin had not seen in Morgana for a while, said "Alright Merlin. Please give this to Arthur for me."

Merlin nodded and left the room, depositing the note on Arthur's bedside table before heading back to his own room to ponder the matter further.

* * *

Something was going on with Arthur. Merlin didn't think it was a threat to be feared but it was a matter that had piqued his curiosity and Merlin was going to find out what the matter was. As Merlin lay in bed that night, despite his exhaustion, sleep continued to evade him as possible scenarios bounced around in his mind. He was going to help Arthur even if Arthur didn't think he needed it. After all, Arthur wasn't just his master, he was something more…he was his friend even if Arthur thought of Merlin as only his servant.


End file.
